Guardianes de la luz: Armonía y Esperanza
by Sangre De Rainbow
Summary: tres amigos deben enfrentar muchos peligros y riesgos, para poder lograr lo que ellos creen es justo y tratar de traer paz a dos mundos en guerra. historia escrita por: Darkrius 13 – Freedom-fs – Sangre De Rainbow
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic fue hecho entre ****Darkrius** 13** – Freedom-fs – y yo Sangre de Rainbow. Todo el fic lo escribimos nosotros tres y esperemos que les guste, ya que la historia es muy interesante y abarca muchos temas en general, sin más los dejo con el fic.**

Guardianes de la luz: Armonía y Esperanza

"**¿Que motiva a seguir adelante a tres soldados en un lucha que no les pertenece?... simplemente el deseo de traer la paz y ayudar al que lo necesita"**

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

Comenzaba a despertarme, levantándome de mi cama, y fui al baño a asearme, pero antes deje encendiendo mi computadora. Ya que todos los días solía hablar con mis buenos amigos de México, sobre cualquier cosa y siempre riéndonos de cualquier locura que podíamos encontrar, pero principalmente sobre la seria que tanto nos gustaba que era my Little pony, lo malo era que aquí en Argentina ese género no era muy popular, pero de todas manera disfrutaba siendo un brony. Luego de asearme, volví a mi computadora y me senté a leer los mensajes que me habían dejado del día anterior, ya que hoy era algo especial, después de hablar por años y hacernos buenos amigos, decidimos juntarnos en la capital de México, para que fuera más conveniente para todos, simplemente deseaba verlos, ya que amigos como esos solo se ven una vez en la vida.

-oye sangre, yo iré a buscarte al aeropuerto cuando nos encontremos iremos a buscar a dark- leí en unos de los mensajes en el chat

-bien, ahora mismo estoy saliendo para el aeropuerto, nos veremos allá-le escribí, y al terminar tome mi ropa

-muy bien, allá te veo, recuerda, llevare una gorra azul para que me reconozcas bye- volví a mirar y vi eso ultimo y sin mas espere.

Me levante de la silla y tome mi maleta, que había hecho la noche anterior, mire el reloj y vi que eran las 7:10 AM, mi vuelos salía dentro de una hora y no tenía mucha prisa, asique me lo tome con calma, fui al comedor y vi que estaba mi hermano despierto.

-ya me voy, volveré dentro de dos semana. Espero que no destroces la casa-le dije a mi hermana mientras lo abrazaba en señal de despedida

-buenos, nos vemos en dos semana, saludo a dark y a free por mí-me dijo mientras nos terminábamos de abrazar, lo curioso era que sabíamos nuestros nombres reales pero preferíamos llamarnos por nuestros apodos, que distinguían a cada uno.

Salí sin más de la casa, dejando a mi hermano que sabía cuidarse solo, y tome un taxi y me dirigí al aeropuerto, aun con muchas ganas de conocer a mis amigos. Al llegar al aeropuerto me baje del taxi y con mi maleta entre, mire el reloj y vi que faltaba poco para que mi vuelos despegara, y mi dirigí al sector donde tenía que abordar, luego de pasar por las revisiones de rutina aborde el avión, me acomode en uno de los asientos y me dormir, ya que aún tenía mucho sueño.

-o-

Un nuevo día me despierto, en mi habitación de mi ciudad natal, como siempre lo primero que hago es prender mi laptop y esperar a que mis amigos se conecten para hablar, uno es de la ciudad de México y el otro es de Argentina, antes de comenzar me doy un baño para estar más despierto, lo que me emociona es que por fin nos encontraremos cara a cara, en versión full HD remaste-rizados, siempre digo esas cosas por el chat para divertirnos. Nos conocimos gracias a la serie My little pony y aun fic que escribió mi amigo, después de un tiempo decidimos que era mejor conocernos, pronto viajaría para nuestro encuentro, diré que estoy emocionado después de todo amigos como ellos solo se encuentran una vez en la vida. Después de bañarme y hablar un rato, pongo mi ropa y mis cosas para el viaje como no sé cuánto estaré haya llevo bastante ropa, mi celular, mi laptop y sus cargadores, eran las siete y media de la mañana, pero mi hermano me llevaría a la central, tome algo de desayuno para el camino después de despedirme de mi familia, mi hermano me llevo a la central de autobuses, y me despedí de él.

-Oye cuídate-me dijo mi hermano extendiendo su puño cerrado y yo hice lo mismo dándonos como una despedida estilo brony, aunque él no lo sabía

-Solo asegúrate de no quemar la casa y a nuestras hermanas con ella-dije burlándome un poco

-pero ya en serio cuídate y cuídalas vuelvo después-le dije despidiéndome

Compre mi boleto y me fui al bus según entendía el viaje duraría cerca de cuatro a cinco horas, aún tenía algo de sueño aparte de que me mareo durante los viajes en autobús, decidí dormirme durante el viaje para encontrarme con mis amigos.

-o-

-oye sangre, yo iré a buscarte al aeropuerto cuando nos encontremos iremos a buscar a dark

-bien, ahora mismo estoy saliendo para el aeropuerto, nos veremos allá-

-muy bien, allá te veo, recuerda, llevare una gorra azul para que me reconozcas bye-

Cerré mi laptop y fui a darme un baño, tenía que ir por mi amigo sangre al aeropuerto y supuse que tardaría de una horas en llegar a la ciudad, no sé, era temprano donde yo vivía, en la capital de México y apenas eran las 8:00 am así que iría en la tarde por él, la idea de conocernos me emocionaba, y estaba a punto de suceder, conocería a mi amigo brony de Argentina y por si fuera poco también vendrá mi amigo Dark (bueno, su nombre es lalo pero ya nos acostumbramos a llamarnos así) Él también era brony y muy amigo mío y de Axel, admito estaba muy emocionado después de todo amigos como ellos solo se encuentran una vez en la vida.

¿Cómo nos conocimos? Bueno… Cuando me volví brony me introduce en el fandom, imágenes, videos y fanfic… un día quise contactar al escritor de un fic… lo hice y… como dicen el resto es historia, e conocía a dark y los 3 nos hicimos muy amigos.

Desayune y comencé a recoger un poco la casa, tengo 16 años y soy el más chico de los tres, por mucho, aun así vivo en un departamento que pago con la ayuda de un amigo que es compañero de piso es mayor que yo y como trabaja el paga la mayor parte de la renta yo solo trabajo en una tienda medio día desempacando y acomodando cajas, creo que era en mi departamento es donde se quedarían dark y sangre si no es que se pagan ellos mismos uno.

Ya en la tarde estaba listo para ir al aeropuerto, sangre llegaría en una o dos hora así que podría esperarlo allá así que salí y tome un taxi hacia el aeropuerto, al llegar allá me abrume un poco, estaba lleno de personas y él no me dio ninguna señal de como vendría vestido ni nada solo yo le había dicho que llevaría una gorra azul pero no era el único ahí vestido así, en verdad esperaba que me reconociera, todavía faltaba mucho así que me senté en una banca del lugar esperando que me reconozca y que mejor manera de esperar que ver videos de my Little pony en mi celular, este día será muy bueno y sin complicaciones… espero.


	2. Chapter 2: Encuentro

**Capítulo 2: Encuentro**

Mientras dormía tranquilamente, fui interrumpido por una de la azafatas que me despertó, ya que desde que aborde y me senté en mi asiento solo había dormido hasta ahora.

-señor despierte, ya casi vamos a aterrizar-dijo mientras me movía un poco con su mano

-eeeh, a ok. Gracias-le dije un poco confundido y sobándome los ojos para quitarme el sueño que tenía, y recordé donde estaba, la emoción volvió a mí al recordar que pronto me reuniría con mis buenos amigos.

Al acomodarme en mi asiento y mirar por la ventana, pude ver la cuidad desde arriba, algo que nunca había hecho antes, todo se veía tan pequeño y podría ver los automóviles, personas, y muchas cosas más, ya que esta era la primera vez que volaba era raro no sentirme nervioso como algunas personas, y ver esta vista era algo gratificante.

-señores pasajeros, abrochen bien sus asientos que estamos a punto de aterrizar-pude escuchar una voz que llamo mi atención, que debía ser seguramente una de las azafatas.

Me acomode nuevamente, e hice lo que pedía y me abroche el cinturón. Podía sentir como el avión comenzaba a descender y luego de algunos minutos ya estaban tocando las ruedas la pista de aterrizaje y aterrizamos sin ningún problema, me sentía un poco nervioso por el aterrizaje pero solo fue un poco, y el avión freno y se acercó al edificio por donde descendían los pasajeros. Tome mi equipaje, desabroche mi cinturón y me levante del asiento dirigiéndome a la puerta y finalmente saliendo por esta hacia el interior de la terminal.

Mientras salía del avión, iba por ese corto túnel, que iba desde el interior del avión hasta el interior del aeropuerto, pensaba en lo último que me dijo free que llevaría una gorra azul y seguramente me estaría esperando afuera del corto túnel. Seguí caminando, mirando adelante mío para ver si podría ver a alguien con una gorra azul, pero no lograba ver a nadie, pensé que podría habérsele olvidado, y con mi única maleta, fui a donde las revisaban y hacer el resto del papeleo. Iba caminando tranquilamente, mientras seguía observando a mi alrededor a muchas personas, pero ninguna de ellas tenía una gorra azul, pasaron unos minutos y seguía buscando hasta que me senté en una banca, porque estaba cansado de caminar, vi que había una persona a mi lado, pero no le presta casi nada de atención. Con todo el ruido que había en el edificio, comenzaba a dolerme un poco la cabeza, y también pensar que a free se le pudo haber olvidado o se atrasó por algo, de la nada un sonido llamo mi atención, la persona que estaba a mi lado estaba viendo algo, con unos auriculares puestos hasta que escuche algo inconfundible, la música de apertura o del final de un capítulo de my Little pony, y al mirarlo más detenidamente llevaba la gorra azul que free me había dicho que llevaría, me le acerque a él y con un pequeño toque con mi mano, llame su atención.

-¿free?-pregunte para saber si era el

-¿sangre?-me dijo mientras se quitaba sus auriculares y comenzaba a sonreír

-¡SI!-le dije con entusiasmo y chocando nuestros puños como el saludo brony, brohoof

Wow! en verdad estaba emocionado, ¡era mi amigo de tanto tiempo en persona! ¡Frente a mí! Me lo imagine de mi estatura pero era un poco más alto que yo, pero bueno…

Durante unos incómodos segundos estuvimos callados viéndonos sonrientes, en silencio, sin nada que decir, sabía que tenía infinidad de temas y cosas que hablar pero por aluna razón en ese momento no se me ocurrió nada así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-Mostaza.

-¿Qué? -

-que… que si quieres vayamos a mi casa…-

-Este… ¿No iríamos por Dark?-

-Lalo llegara más tarde, puedes ir a dejar tus cosas en mi casa y luego vamos por el-

-Está bien-

Fuimos a tomar un taxi, pero tuvimos que esperar un tanto porque al parecer estaban pasando militares y detenían el transito, pero después de unos 15 minutos pudimos encontrar uno y subir en el.

En el camino la plática fue fluyendo más, empezando hablando sobre cómo es donde vive y el hacia una que otra pregunta sobre el lugar u opinaba sobre el clima, yo hablaba con gusto aunque sinceramente no quería hablar de eso al fin a cabo ¿de qué le gusta hablar a un brony? Exacto, ponys.

Sangre me caía bastante genial, solíamos hacernos bromas cuando hablamos por chat y algunas veces hablar sobre la serie y nuestras gustos, su pony preferida era Dash mientras la mía era Fluttershy, que por cierto me parece bastante hermosa y.. Bueno eso es otro tema.

Axel traía una camisa que decía algo sobre dash, yo traía unos pantalones con la cutie mark de luna cosida en pequeño, creo que los dos decidimos vestirnos lo más brony posible, al fin y acabo eso era lo que más nos unía.

-Oye esta genial tu camisa –le dije tratado de hacer platica

-Gracias, es de Dash..

-… mmm… Si… Ahí lo dice… –Le contesté poniendo cara de obviedad

-Cierto…-

-…-

-Jajajajaja-

-jajajaja… Oye mira llegamos!-

-jaja bien…-

El conductor nos ayudó a bajar las maletas de Axel que puso en la cajuela y luego este mismo le pago, yo pensaba pagar pero mejor no dije nada.

Subimos las escalera del departamento, no era grande, solo habían tres piso yo vivía en el ultimo, saque la llave y mientras abría la puerta, hable con Axel antes de entrar.

-Oye sangre…-

-¿Qué?-

-Amm… bueno… mi mejor amigo es mi compañero de piso y esta entro, solo quería decirte que él puede ser un poco… bueno… él es algo antibrony espero no te moleste mucho…-

-Bueno… si es tu amigo creo que no me molestara…-

Entramos y mi amigo estaba jugando a la Xbox

-Feo, traje un amigo voy a dejar sus cosas aquí, al rato vengo –le decía a mi amigo –Bueno sangre si quieres deja u cosas en el sillón o no sé…-

-sí, está bien-

-Oye Edgar –me decía mi amigo que no se despegaba de la pantalla de la televisión –no olvides traer algo de comer para mañana-

-Sí, ya me lo dijiste en la mañana ¿no puedes esperar un poco? La comida no he acabara, no es como si una guerra fuera a desatarse o si fuera a terminar metido por alguna razón en otro mundo-

-Amm… okay perdón, pero no olvides traerla-

-Ok-

Sangre había dejado sus cosas y me hizo una seña con su mano para ya irnos así que nos salimos, al llegar a la calle llamamos otro taxi, esta vez para ir a la central de autobuses a por Lalo, el viaje puede decirse fue entretenido, la central estaba lejos y llegamos en unas 2 horas y algunos minutos, tuvimos oportunidad de platicar y sangre pudo conocer varias cosas del lugar que se alcanzaban a preciar solo asomándose un tiempo a la ventanilla, como los locales de comida y varias cosas más, algo extraño fue que más militares seguían pasando pero mejor ignore eso.

-Bien ya estamos aquí, nos tardamos más de lo que pensé… espero que Dark siga esperándonos…-

-¿Sabes acaso cómo es?-

-no ¿y tú?-

-no, y este lugar está lleno de gente, será imposible encontrarlo…-

-Pues será mejor que empecemos a buscarlo, es un tío de 20 años y además brony ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-

-si tú lo dices… bien te veo aquí en 20 minutos a ver si lo encontraste, yo iré por acá…-

-Está bien…-

Sangre se fue por un lado y yo por otro con la esperanza de encontrar a Lalo, creo que la emoción de vernos nos hizo ocuparnos más en pensar que haríamos cuando nos conociéramos que pensar en cómo nos reuniríamos, él no me había dado ninguna característica para reconocerlo y el lugar estaba lleno de gente… Como lo encontraría… no sé, pero más me valía hacerlo, antes de que se haga más tarde…

Después de esperar por quince minutos me aburrí y como no me dijeron nada sobre como hallarlos, decidí caminar por ahí tome mi maleta, mi mochila y me fui, tal vez así los encontraría más rápido, tenía una camisa roja pero en el centro tenía la cutie mark de Pinkie, tres globos y la frase smile en letras blancas, ella era mi pony favorita y más que eso la verdad, pero bueno estaba escuchando la canción de smile a todo y por eso no me di cuenta y choque con alguien, al hacerlo mis audífonos salieron del celular y la canción sonó a través de las bocinas, lo tome y detuve la música.

-Disculpa no te vi-dije a un muchacho casi de mi estatura un poco más bajo

-No hay problema-me dijo miro fijo mi camisa y luego a mi-te gusta My Little Pony-me pregunto

-Sí, algún problema-le dije porque pensaba que se burlaría

-Eh no nada de eso, oye tu pony favorita por lo que veo es Pinkie Pie o me equivoco-me dijo sonriendo un poco

-Sí lo es, ¿porque tú también lo ves?-le pregunte

-Aja y mi pony favorita es Fluttershy-me dijo y en un segundo pensé en la posibilidad

-Dime esperas a alguien-le dije

-Aun amigo-me respondió

-Un momento… Free… eres tu amigo-le dije sonriendo un poco

-Dark, amigo-sin duda estábamos sorprendidos por el encuentro, entonces estiro su puño y sin dudarlo le di el saludo brony, un brohoof

-Vaya amigo no me la creo-le dije

-Igual yo, como no diste alguna referencia nos pusimos a buscarte-dijo

-Nos… entonces Sangre ya está aquí-le pregunte

-Si también te estaba buscando, será mejor que ahora nosotros lo busquemos-me dijo

Caminamos por la central buscando señales de mi amigo Sangre, sin duda no sería difícil reconocer a alguien que tuviese una camisa con la imagen de la cutie mark de Rainbow Dash y la palabra loyalty en su camisa, no nos tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo y como con Free nos dimos el saludo, era algo único por fin tener a mis mejores amigos frente a frente era algo que me emocionaba, pero en ese momento me rugió el estómago indicando mi apetito, me avergoncé y después de un rato reímos y decidimos buscar un lugar para comer antes de ir al departamento de Free.

En el camino platicábamos de cosas entre ellos, canciones alguna que otra anécdota de nuestras vidas, les conté que por mi obsesión al chocolate fui operado a los tres años de apendicitis y como en mi ciudad no supieron anestesiarme, me trasladaron a otro hospital, Sangre dijo que tal vez la anestesia me había afectado el cerebro y me había quedado así de loco por su culpa yo solo le dije que solo lo empeoro, comenzamos a reírnos por las cosas que dije, sin duda eso me gustaba de platicar con ellos éramos nosotros mismos y podíamos disfrutar de todo lo que se nos ocurriera.

-bueno, ya que el loquillo de dark tiene hambre. Que les parece si vamos a almorzar algo-les dije en forma de sugerencia y molestando un poco a dark

-eso no lo dudes, estoy bien loco jajaja-dijo muy contento dark, mientras se reía mucho- oye free, tu que eres de aquí ¿conoces algún restaurante bueno?-pregunte para que pudiéramos almorzar, ya que comenzaba a tener hambre por el viaje igual que dark

-mmm… si hay uno muy bueno no muy lejos de aquí- respondió señalando a donde teníamos que ir

-¿tomamos un taxi?-pregunto dark

-creo que será mejor ir caminando, hoy hay mucho tránsito-dijo free, mientras veíamos como pasaban varios camiones, con muchos soldados dentro

-entonces sigamos, yo llevare una de tus maletas dark-le dije, mientras tomaba la más grande, que la había dejado en el suelo y la cargue al hombro y comenzaba a caminar hacia donde había señalado free

-¿se quedan hay o piensan caminar?-les dije para que no se quedaran como tontos mirando los automóviles

Los dos reaccionaron rápidamente ante los que les dije, y comenzamos a caminar. Aunque llevaba la maleta más pesada, no era difícil ya que estaba en buena forma igual que ellos, o al menos eso me parecía. Luego de unos veinte minutos caminando, llegamos al restaurante que nos había dicho free, en el camino pudimos ver muchos locales, y también nuevamente una gran movilización por parte de los militares, era en cierto modo una locura todo lo que pasaba, pero al menos estaba con mis amigos y con ellos sería divertido ver qué pasaba y bromear sobre eso. Llegamos y pedimos lo que era el especial del día, y mientras comíamos seguíamos bromeando y hablando sobre muchas cosas.

-aun no me decido por quien de ustedes dos, es el más loco-dije pensando sobre eso, ya que era para bromear

-ya sabes que yo soy el más loco-dijo dark poniendo una cara bien loca de unos de los memes

-no, ¡yo soy el más loco!- dijo free mientras se colocó en el suelo y comenzó a actuar que tenía epilepsia

-jajajaja-estallos en risas los tres, y al mirar alrededor, la gente no veía raro pero no nos importaba ya que nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho

-mmm… aun así, no puedo escoger entre el que tiene el cerebro lleno de morfina o al enano con cara de chivo-dije tratando de contener la risa

-ya tu sabe-dijo free ante lo que dijo, con una cara que solo mi hermano sabía hacer

-jajajajaja-volvimos a reírnos como completos dementes

Terminamos de comer y pagamos todo lo debíamos, por suerte un taxi iba pasando y pudimos tomarlo y nos dirigimos a la casa de free. Al llegar vimos que había un hotel que lucía decente al frente de su casa, o mejor dicho departamento. Fuimos a buscar mis maletas y ya con ella nos hospedamos en ese hotel, ya era cerca de las nueve y con tanta locura la hora se nos había pasado muy rápido. Estuvimos en el departamento de free charlando, jugando con su Xbox y viendo la tv, hasta que el reloj dio las doce de la noche, y nos fuimos a dormir, yo y dark a nuestro hotel y free en su departamento.


	3. Chapter 3: fulgor de guerra

**Capítulo 3: fulgor de guerra**

Después de haber llegado el día anterior a la cuidad, pudimos conocernos con nuestros amigos, y disfrutamos y bromeamos como hacen los buenos amigos. Al caer la noche, yo y dark nos quedamos en un hotel mientras free se quedó en su casa, comencé a despertarme abriendo con lentitud los ojos, porque estaba escuchando que alguien golpeaba fui fuerte la puerta, y me pare de la cama aun con mucho sueño, mire a dark que estaba en la cama de alado y este seguía dormido, me sorprendía que el ruido de la puerta no lo despertara, miraba como caía la saliva de la boca y llegaba hasta su almohada, me daba risa verlo.

-umm, no Pinkie ya no puedo más. No en serio mejor otro día continuamos- dijo dormido

-pero que m…-pronuncie en voz baja y con cara de confundido, ya que ese clase de comentario solo me daba una idea de lo que podría estar soñando

Me pare, y me vestí con algo de la ropa que traía en la maleta, y fui bostezando esta la puerta que aún seguían golpear muy fuerte y con insistencia. Al llegar la abrí con calma, aun con el seguro de la cadena puesto.

-quien es usted-dije mirando a alguien vestido con ropa verde

-salgan rápido, estamos evacuado la cuidad-dijo muy seriamente esta persona

-evacuándola… ¿para qué?- pregunte confundido ante lo que había dicho, y este al hablarme pude ver que era un militar

-salga rápido de la casa, los helicópteros ya se están por ir-dijo el soldado mientras una gran explosión se pudo oír que provenía de la calle. El soldado inmediatamente salió corriendo a investigar que fue eso

Yo reaccione rápidamente, y fui a mi habitación corriendo, y con mis manos tome a dark de los hombros y lo comencé a agitar con velocidad para que despertara, y luego de pocos segundo lo logre y este despertó.

-¿qué sucede sangre?- me pregunto el confundido y somnoliento dark

-levántate rápido, algo malo está pasando. Debemos salir de aquí ahora-le dije en voz alta, mientras se logró escuchar otra explosión que sacudió toda la casa, haciendo que dark reaccionara inmediatamente y perdiera todo el sueño

-¡que rayos fue eso!- grito al poder escuchar la gran explosión

-no lo sé, pero debemos irnos ahora-dije mientras lo soltaba de los hombros y tomaba alguna de mis cosas, que coloque en una mochila

-dark toma algunas cosas, esto me da que va para mal-dije antes de ir al living del cuarto de hotel, que tenía una pequeña heladera y tome algunas cosas esenciales , como agua algo de comida, y arriba de esta había un linterna y un cuchillos no muy grande, las tome y las metí ya que podrían ser útiles

-¿estás listo dark?-

-si-

-entonces vamos a buscar a free, y salgamos de aquí-dije mientras sacaba la traba de la puerta, y salíamos apurados por esta

Al ir bajando se podían escuchar aviones pasando, algunas explosiones y muchos disparos en la lejanía, todo era muy confuso y raro, no sabíamos que pasaba. Al terminar de bajar por los escaleras salimos hacia la calle, y mire hacia mi derecha y pude ver un gran cráter, que tenía mucho fuego adentro junto con algo de metal que parecían unas aspas de helicóptero. Volví a mirar hacia adelante y pude ver que free estaba saliendo de su departamento junto con su amigo, nos movimos y nos juntamos mientras mirábamos y escuchábamos a nuestro alrededor, los sonidos de disparos y explosiones, jets y helicópteros.

-hay están, vengan rápido no queda mucho tiempo-dijo el soldado que había visto en mi puerta

-¿qué es lo que está pasando?- le pregunte mientras comenzábamos a correr

-esto es la guerra, estamos evacuando a los civiles-explico mientras llegábamos a una zona despejada, en el que podía oír el inconfundible sonido de un helicóptero

Al llegar vimos que había un helicóptero, con varias personas dentro y el soldado se le acercó al piloto y hablaron algo, que no alcance a escuchar por el sonido del helicóptero

-solo queda lugar para uno más-dijo el soldado acercándose a nosotros, con la cabeza agachada

Nos miramos entre nosotros, para pensar en quien debería abordar el helicóptero… y luego de pensarlo un poco, deduje quien debería subir

-tendría que subir tu amigo free-dije como sugerencia ante la situación

-¿están seguros con eso?-pregunto el amigo de free

Nosotros tres solo asentimos con nuestras cabezas en señal de aprobación, este no le quedó más remedio que subir con algo de ayuda del soldado. Ya listo en su lugar la puerta se cerró y el helicóptero comenzó a ascender.

-síganme, las fuerzas aliadas no están muy lejos. Hay que ir con cuidado porque el enemigo está muy cerca-nos explicó el soldado, mientras sacaba un pequeño mapa y mostraba donde estábamos nosotros y la fuerzas aliadas

-tendremos que correr, si tomamos un auto y las carreteras estamos muertos-dije asimilando la situación

-tendríamos que seguir esta ruta-dijo free indicando con su dedo una ruta que parecía muy buena

-buena idea-dijo dark mientras miraba a nuestro alrededor-mejor apresuremos, estamos muy expuestos en este lugar-

Todos concordamos y comenzamos a movernos a donde estábamos, seguíamos al soldado ya que el sabia donde estaban las fuerzas aliadas. Al ir corriendo detrás de él, podíamos escuchar como los aviones pasaban arriba nuestro y soltaban algunas bombas y combatían entre ellos, mientras el mismo fuego anti aéreo y misiles los intentaba derribar, llegamos a un serie de casas y nos paramos en una, justo antes de llegar a la esquina y el soldado se asomó para ver si venia alguien. Nosotros aprovechamos a tomar un poco de agua que había traído ya que corrimos mucho, de pronto se escucharon algunas balas rebotar contra la pared muy cerca nuestro, y vi que el soldado que nos acompañaba levanto su arma y comenzó a devolver los disparo.

-¡quédense hay!-nos gritó mientras aún seguía disparando

Nosotros nos quedamos cerca, mientras estábamos contra una de las paredes viendo como las balas revotaban cerca de él, hasta que una logro darle y solo vimos como salto algo de sangre y este cayó al suelo, como yo era el que estaba más cerca, me acerque a él y lo tome del pie, y lo arrastre un poco hacia donde estábamos nosotros. El disparo le había dado cerca del hombro, casi en el pulmón, reaccionamos los tres y comenzamos a atender sus heridas, mientras notábamos como los disparos cesaban, comenzamos a atender su herida, cortando algo de tela de nuestra ropa y usándola como venda, el traía un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios y lo usamos, desinfectamos la herida, ya que el disparo lo había atravesado, y también tenía una especie de polvo que paraba el sangrado, se aplicamos como pensamos que era mejor y con algo parecido a un parche se lo colocamos en la herida, tanto por adelante como por donde salió la bala. De pronto escuchamos pasos y vimos como varios soldados comenzaban a llegar, por lo que vi eran al menos diez, Y nos apuntaron con sus armas.

-sir we have three civilians. What do we do with them?-dijo un soldado, que en su uniforme tenía una bandera de estados unidos, y parecía hablar con uno de sus superior

-¿qué fue lo que dijo?-pregunto free en voz baja, ya que él no sabía mucho ingles

-está preguntando qué hacer con nosotros- le respondí calmado

- you move it- dijo el solado de EUA moviendo su arma hacia un lado

Nos fuimos parando con lentitud, al parecer éramos prisioneros y el soldado que nos ayudó, fue levantado por otro soldado de EUA. Al caminar un poco llego un vehículo militar, y abrieron las puertas, antes de entrar nos amarraron las manos con una esposas de plástico y entramos en él, junto con el soldado que nos había ayudado y el vehículo se puso en marcha, al ir avanzando podíamos ver muchos soldados de EUA entrando a la ciudad con muchos vehículos pesados tanques y más. Para nosotros nuestro destino era incierto y no sabríamos a donde nos llevaban. Algo me decía que nos llevarían a una especie de campamento, donde nos dejarían por el momento.

Durante el viaje no podía pensar mucho solo en que nos pasaría, sin duda estaba preocupado por mis amigos no sabíamos que harían con nosotros, pero no debía mostrar miedo teníamos que ser fuertes en estos momentos difíciles, veía a mis amigos estaban igual de pensativos que yo, aun cuando quería hacer un comentario chistoso sabía que no era el momento indicado, si bien soy alguien que actúa de manera parecida a la de un niño sé que hay momentos de ponerse serio y buscaría la forma de ayudarlos.

Después de veinte minutos llegamos al campamento enemigo, nos bajaron del camión aun atados de las manos, junto con el soldado que nos había ayudado le pedían que se parara pero no podía, le ayudamos sangre y yo para caminar mientras esos malditos se reían, nos llevaron a unas celdas, nos quitaron las esposas y nos encerraron, los escuche hablar sobre el trasladarnos a otro lado pero no supe donde, además de escuchar algo más que no pude entender bien.

-Que se supone que haremos ahora-dije sentado en una cama de la celda

-No lo sé-dijo sangre un poco distante-aun cuando intentásemos escapar sin duda nos matarían en un instante-

-Si tienes razón, además de que eso sería casi imposible-dijo free

-No hay que perder la esperanza, recuerden que eso es lo que muere al último-dije intentando animar un poco a free y sangre

-tienes razón dark-dijo sangre-sabes podrás ser un loco, pero a veces sabes decir cosas buenas en momentos difíciles, así que deja de hacerlo o free te quitara el trabajo de loco-dijo provocando que riéramos-

-Si tienes razón, dark siempre te pones cursi y Pinkie no es así no-dijo free

-No, ella siempre es así-dije con una sonrisa al pensar en ella

-Oye hablando de eso, te digo algo free-dijo sangre-antes de que saliéramos dark estaba soñando con Pinkie-dijo sangre con una sonrisa

-Espera como lo sabes-le pregunte

-Pues estabas hablando dormido-me dijo-y recuerdo que dijiste _"no Pinkie ya no puedo más. No en serio mejor otro día continuamos"_, eres un gran pervertido dark-dijo riendo y también causando que free riera

-Te equivocas eso no es cierto-dije avergonzado y molesto

-A no entonces, dime de qué trataba tu sueño-dijo sangre molestándome

-Si de que-insistió free

-Pues si quieren saber, soñaba que Pinkie y yo preparábamos cupcakes, después nos los comíamos dándonoslos en la boca el uno al otro-dije un poco avergonzado por eso-pero en el sueño ya no podía comer más por eso dije eso-dije con un rubor en mis mejillas y ellos se me quedaron viendo con cara de WTF

-Sabes hasta en tus sueños eres un cursi-dijo free

-No quieras cambiarme, soy y seré siempre un maldito cursi-dije

-Si ya lo sabemos amigo-dijo sangre sonriendo, después de eso yo también lo imite junto a free, porque aun en la peor situación nuestra amistad no dejaba de ser fuerte

Ya después de un tiempo nos quedamos dormidos, solo había dos camas y en una estaba el soldado herido, así que nos pusimos de acuerdo y dejamos que free durmiese en la otra, mientras sangre y yo dormíamos en el suelo recargados junto a la pared. Al despertar también lo hizo el soldado.

-¿Donde estamos?-pregunto

-En una base enemiga-dijo sangre-después de que te dispararan nos capturaron y trasladaron aquí

-Maldita sea, lo lamento no fui de mucha ayuda-dijo

-No importa, ya veremos cómo salir de esto-dije

-Si saldremos lo sé, no sé cómo. Solo lo sé-dijo free

Entonces de repente se escucharon muchos disparos y explosiones afuera, no supimos que pasaba pero sin duda era muy parecido a lo de esta mañana, entonces varios soldados de EUA entraron abrieron la celda.

-Now you go out-dijo pidiéndonos salir fuera de la celda

Mientras salíamos los disparos y explosiones aumentaban, sin duda era un ataque por parte de las fuerzas aliadas a esta base, solo veíamos como algunos soldados caían heridos, nos estaban guiando a un helicóptero intentarían llevarnos a otro lugar lejos, pero no podíamos hacer más que seguir indicaciones, así que subimos al helicóptero y vimos a las fuerzas aliadas destruyendo la base, después de ir horas en el helicóptero casi llegábamos a la frontera con EUA, en el camino vimos casas y muchas ciudades destruidas, no era una buena vista, cuando alcanzamos la frontera sabíamos que ahora sería casi imposible un rescate, pero poco después de cruzarla algo impacto con el helicóptero lo cual hizo que cayera, el piloto estaba herido y los soldados que nos cuidaban intentaron estabilizarlo, provocando que el choque fuese menos violento, pero aun así terminamos estrellándonos contra el suelo, desmayados por el impacto.

En un instante estaba todo negro estaba flotando en un lugar oscuro, no podía ver nada entonces una luz me cegó y ahora me encontraba en un lugar parecido a donde Twilight se volvió alicornio, no estaba solo también estaban free y sangre igual de impresionados que yo por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Oigan ustedes saben dónde estamos?-pregunte

-No lo sé-dijo free

-Ni yo, lo único que recuerdo es el choque del helicóptero-dijo sangre

-Entonces ya hemos muerto-dije un poco nervioso por la respuesta

-No aun no lo están jóvenes-dijo una voz que me resultaba familiar

Entonces unas luces comenzaron a emerger, eran de distintos colores, y me resultaban muy conocidos, hasta que esas luces tomaron forma, en el medio estaba las princesas Luna y Celestia, y Junto a ellas estaban las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, Twilight, AppleJack, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Rarity, no me creía lo que veía sin duda estábamos muertos o soñando.

Yo al igual que mis amigos, estábamos impactados con lo que veíamos. Eran las mismísimas princesas y los elementos de la armonía lo que teníamos enfrente, parecía una total locura, lo más probable es que estuviéramos muertos después de aquel choque en el helicóptero.

-¿seguras que no estamos muertos?-les pregunte, aun sin poder creer lo que teníamos delante

-jaja no, estoy segura de eso-dije riendo un poco ante nuestra incredulidad

-que… necesitan de nosotros-dije juntando algo de valor y tragando algo de saliva

-buena pregunta-dijo con una sonrisa-necesitamos su ayuda-dijo Celestia más seriamente

-¿ayuda para qué?-le pregunto dark

-los necesitamos para una misión, que solo ustedes pueden realizar-le explico Twilight

-¿una misión?-dijo confuso free-de que tipo-repuso ante su duda

-queremos que nos ayuden a cerrar un portal, que conduce de su mundo al nuestro-dijo luna muy seriamente

-¿!un portal!?-dijimos en voz alta yo dark y free, simultáneamente

-exacto, ese portal esta succionando la energía y magia de Equestria, además de que algunos de mis súbditos han desaparecido misteriosamente. Esto nos está preocupando mucho y no tenemos los medios para tratar de hacer algo-nos explicó la situación en la que se encontraban

-y… ¿los elementos de la armonía no funcionaron?-pregunte pensando en algunas soluciones obvia

-cuando intentamos usarlos, algo repelió el poder y fue totalmente inútil-nos explicó con más detalle- ahora les pedimos su ayuda para salvar nuestro reino-suplico nuestra ayuda

Nosotros cruzamos miradas, y con solo vernos supimos lo que teníamos que hacer, después de todo ellas nos presentaban esta inigualable oportunidad de por fin poder hacer algo por ellas.

-las ayudaremos con gusto-le respondí a le princesa mientras dark y free asentían con sus cabezas, con una sonrisa en ellas

-se lo agradecemos jóvenes-dijo mientras extendía sus alas y una luz nos dejaba cegados


	4. Chapter 4: Desastre

**Capítulo 4: Desastre**

Después de que la luz nos cegara nos mostró un edificio a las afueras de una ciudad al norte del lugar donde estábamos, una luz nos volvió a cegar y comenzamos a despertar, nos encontrábamos en el helicóptero o lo que quedo de él, los soldados que viajaban con nosotros habían muerto por el impacto, de milagro nosotros sobrevivimos, incluido el soldado quien también parecía despertar recién, solo aparte de unos cuantos rasguños y golpes estábamos ilesos, comenzamos a tratar de salir de los escombros.

-Donde estamos-pregunto el soldado

Por lo que se veía a nuestro alrededor parecía un bosque -no lo sé, no supe a donde nos dirigíamos-dijo sangre

-Lo mejor será movernos o de lo contrario podrían encontrarnos, ya que el choque provoco demasiado ruido y no tardaran en venir a ver qué sucedió-dijo el soldado los tres asentimos-pero antes tomen todo lo que puedan que pueda ser nos útil-

Dentro del helicóptero tomamos todo lo que pudimos desde un kit de primeros auxilios, unas mochilas de supervivencia que traían los soldados, también tomamos sus armas ya que el soldado nos dijo que nos serian de utilidad en caso de que alguien se nos acercara y no fuera de los nuestros, aunque ninguno sabía cómo usarlas muy bien, había aprendido por los juegos pero nunca había tenido un arma en mis manos.

-No se preocupen yo les enseñare cosas básicas-dijo el soldado

Ya después de caminar un par de horas, aun sin salir del bosque, nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente, así que nos pusimos a descansar justo a un pequeño rio, tomamos un poco de agua y comenzamos a buscar comida, ya fuera fruta o pescado que hubiese en el rio, hicimos una fogata aunque no muy grande para que no nos encontraran, después de que consiguiésemos algunas frutas y pescar unos peces decidimos que lo mejor sería que nos enseñase algunas cosas para defendernos en caso de algún ataque, después de descansar en la noche.

Cuando despertamos comenzamos el entrenamiento, primero fue un entrenamiento básico de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, después de eso comenzó a mostrarnos las armas que recuperamos del choque y como usarlas a sangre le dio un rifle de asalto, a free le dio un sub fusil y a mí me dio un francotirador, nos fue instruyendo como usarlas poco a poco, nos enseñó como cargarlas a apuntar con precisión, nos dio consejos sobre cómo evitar peleas innecesarias, nos enseñó un poco de primeros auxilios, pero más que a nadie a free, ya que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no sería lo suyo por lo que se enfocó en enseñarle a curar heridas tanto simples como graves.

Así poco a poco los días pasaron, cruzar al otro lado de la frontera era peligroso porque nos podían confundir con el enemigo, nos quedamos del otro lado buscando lugares donde quedarnos y como ayudar un poco a mermar los ataques enemigos, durante un par de semanas nos ocultamos en diversos lugares nos atacaron varias veces, pero salimos casi ilesos de esas confrontaciones, teníamos heridas ya fuera de un ataque de cuchillo o de una herida de bala, sangre disparaba a los enemigos que podía y se cubría rápido al igual que el soldado y free, mientras yo me quedaba atrás y despejaba el camino disparando cuando había muchos enemigos frente a ellos.

Paso el tiempo y nos empezábamos a acercar aun cuando él no sabía de nuestro objetivo, donde podríamos detener aquel experimento que estaban realizando, caminábamos por una ciudad más al oeste de donde habíamos comenzado nuestro recorrido, estaba desierta eran cerca de la una de la tarde y en ese tiempo usábamos ropa de unos soldados que habíamos derrotado, con esto evitábamos muchas peleas innecesarias pero ese día no fue de suerte porque un pequeño contingente de veinte soldados nos descubrieron, tomamos posición detrás de una casa para cubrirnos y comenzamos a disparar, cuando yo tenía a un enemigo en la mira disparaba esto era una guerra era matar o morir, aun cuando yo no deseaba esto era la realidad y teníamos que hacerlo, sangre acababa de manera rápida con ellos algunos se le acercaban por la derecha intentando dispararle, pero el soldado los acababa rápido y los que estaban sobre una camioneta con una torreta me encargaba de ellos antes de que lograran tomarla, free disparaba solo si era necesario poco a poco acabamos con ellos, pero de la nada un soldado enemigo salió y trato de dispararle a sangre por la espalda, pero el soldado que iba con nosotros se interpuso y recibió el disparo, enojado dispare el rifle logrando atravesarle la cabeza, cayó muerto en el suelo, junto con todos los soldados enemigos restantes.

-¡Free ven rápido!-grito sangre mientras free y yo nos acercábamos

-Déjame ver su herida-free rápidamente la reviso y vio que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, el disparo lo recibió en el lado derecho del pecho

-Rápido free hay que ayudarlo-dijo sangre, intentando parar la sangre que brotaba de la herida, mientras yo había encontrado el arma que uso el soldado enemigo, fue una magnum no solo la bala lo había atravesado si no que el impacto fue muy duro

-Free que esperas apúrate-decía sangre, mientras yo me le acerque y le mostré el arma, mi mirada estaba triste sabía que ya no había nada por hacer

-Lo lamento… nos ayudaste y aun así no pudimos devolverte el favor-le dije al soldado, estaba triste pues durante el tiempo que pasamos juntos se había vuelto un amigo

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada soy un inútil-decía free llorando un poco

-Je aún son niños-nos dijo a nosotros mientras lo mirábamos un poco confundidos-no los entrene para que pudiesen ganar esta guerra, lo hice para que pudieran sobrevivir, sabía que tal vez llegaría el momento de esto y no me arrepiento-dijo el mientras miraba el cielo sonriendo-esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, el resto depende de ustedes-cerro sus ojos sonriendo mientras daba su último aliento

No nos pudimos quedar mucho tiempo porque de seguro más soldados vendrían a inspeccionar la zona, cargamos el cuerpo de nuestro amigo mientras caminábamos, cuando llegamos a un terreno cercano a un pequeño lago, cavamos un hoyo y enterramos a nuestro amigo ahí, después de una hora nos fuimos pues aun debíamos continuar ya que no faltaba mucho para llegar a nuestro destino, como lo sabíamos pues durante las noches nos llegaban imágenes de qué lugares debíamos pasar para acércanos a nuestro objetivo y sin duda llegaríamos, no solo era una lucha por nuestro mundo si no que lo era por dos mundos y uno de ellos solo se vio involucrado en esta guerra sin tener nada que ver, era nuestro deber detener esto y sobre todo era algo que haríamos por nuestro compañero caído.

Llegamos a unas especies de llanuras, que parecían ser varias granjas pero al caminar un poco sobre estas, vimos que había muchos cráteres, seguramente esta tierras habían sido víctimas de numerosos bombardeos. Al seguir caminando encontramos una pequeña granja, nos separamos y revisamos cada rincón de esta, pudimos encontrar algo de comida y algunas cosas que habían quedado atrás. Después de revisar todo nos quedamos en la casa, y colocamos algunas pequeñas trampas que nos serian de utilidad por si más soldados aparecían, sería una buena forma de tener la ventaja.

Esta casa, algo rustica, tenía una chimenea y prendimos una pequeña fogata en esta, con algunos muebles que sus propietarios habían dejado atrás, esto nos sería útil ya que estaba comenzando a hacer frio, y lo necesitábamos para poder calentar la comida que nos quedaba. Usamos unos sacos de dormir que habíamos conseguido desde la última vez, y los colocamos alrededor de la fogata.

-sangre, sé que estas molesto por lo que paso, pero no pudimos hacer nada por salvarlo-dijo dark, mientras me miraba seriamente

Yo no le dije nada, y saque de mi bolsillo un arma especial, era la magnum con la que habían matado a nuestro amigo en la última batalla que luchamos.

-con esta arma, matare al demente que esté detrás de esto-dije mientras miraba la recamara del arma y esta solo le quedaba una bala- irónico, la última bala para el ultimo desgraciado que comenzó esta guerra-dije con aires de venganza en mi

-yo no quería que esto pasara, pero la venganza no es la solución-dijo free tratando de hacerme entrar en razón

-eso es cierto, no nubles tu juicio por la venganza- dijo dark apoyando lo que free me dijo

-ustedes dos no tienen su sangre en sus manos. No tienen idea de cómo se siente ver y sentir como alguien muere… sentir ese deseo de no morir allí-dije en tono escalofriante y muy serio

Ellos dos apartaron la mirada, y miraron hacia abajo, en cierta forma comprendiendo lo que les había dicho, aunque sabía bien que ellos también tenían parte de razón, pero no dejaría las cosas así como así.

A la mañana siguiente, estábamos despertando después de escuchar un ruido raro que provenía de afuera, me levante rápidamente y tome mi arma, me asome por la venta y mire hacia afuera. Note que venía un humvee blindado con una ametralladora de calibre cincuenta y varios soldados dentro.

-chicos despierten, tenemos compañía-dije mientras el humvee se acercaba cada vez mas

-que sucede-preguntaron somnolientos los dos

-es el enemigo, prepárense-dije mientras ellos se levantaban con velocidad y se preparaban rápidamente-bien, dark ve arriba y ponte en la ventana sin que te vean, cuando dispare trata de darle al de la torreta, tu free ve con él y cúbrelo, yo me quedare aquí y hare lo que pueda- les di las ordenes claras

-está bien, trata de no salir herido-dijo free mientras los dos comenzaba a subir al segundo piso

Me acomode cerca de la ventana del piso de abajo, y veía como el humvee se acercaba, amartille mi arma y estaba listo para empezar a disparar, solo tenía que esperar al momento oportuno. El humvee se paró, un poco lejos de la casa, y vi como los soldados comenzaban a bajar, los fui contando y eran en total seis, formaron un círculos cerca de su vehículo y comenzaron a hablar un poco, esta Hera la oportunidad que necesitaba y comencé a disparar, salieron al menos cinco balas de esta y le dieron de lleno a uno de los soldados enemigos, pero mi arma se atoro y no pude seguir disparando, vi como dark disparo al artillero y lo mato con una sola bala, los compañeros reaccionaron rápidamente y se colocaron a cubierto y devolvieron el fuego. Me lograron dar en el hombro, mientras intentaba desatascar mi arma, les grite a dark y free que disparasen y lo hicieron con rapidez. Acabaron con el enemigo, mientras donde yo estaba, estaba cubierto por agujeros de balas, tuve mucha suerte en que solo una me diera y no fuera muy grabe.

Ya que la herida de sangre que recibió en el hombro no fue grave free rápidamente pudo curar su herida, como no estábamos muy lejos de nuestro objetivo decidimos tomar el humvee de los soldados enemigos, mientras nos íbamos decidimos tomar algunas cosas de los soldados caídos mientras revisábamos sus cuerpos encontramos una tarjeta extraña se la di a sangre para que la guardara, no sabía porque pero sentía que nos seria de utilidad, nos montamos en el humvee y partimos, dejando atrás la granja y el campo de batalla.

-Ahora a donde-pregunte

-Donde mas, ya solo falta otra ciudad y llegaremos-dijo sangre serio y mientras íbamos de su costado saco la magnum y me la extendió-tómala-me dijo yo lo mire sin comprender-no te equivoques aun quiero matar a ese maldito que comenzó ese experimento, pero lo hare para que page por lo que a hecho no por venganza-me dijo-se que me la darás cuando la necesite-yo solo asentí-

-Confía en mi te cubriré la espalda-dije mientras atrás iba free durmiendo un poco-

Mientras íbamos en el camino nos topamos con algunos soldados pero por suerte sangre saco la tarjeta del soldado que matamos y nos dejaban pasar, al parecer esa tarjeta era algo mucho más grande de lo que pensábamos, solo continuábamos con nuestro camino pasadas algunas horas llegamos a otra ciudad una que habíamos visto en nuestro sueño, era ya tarde así que buscamos un ligar donde ocultarnos ya que eso de la tarjeta no sería útil por siempre además de que debíamos planear algo para entrar y destruir ese lugar, encontramos una casa y estacionamos.

Dentro nos acomodamos en la sala de la casa-bien ya tenemos la forma de entrar-dijo sangre mostrando la tarjeta-

-Bien lo siguiente es hacer el plan-dijo free-

-Alguna idea-dije-

-Pues lo primero será entrar, eso no habrá mucho problema-dijo sangre-

-Lo segundo es buscar el portal dentro de la base-dije-

-Bien pero y que hay de los ponies prisioneros-dijo free-

-Eso es lo siguiente, una vez que encontremos el portal y a los ponies los liberaremos y llevaremos al portal-dijo sangre-mientras lo hacemos iremos plantando esto-dijo sacando una mochila y en su interior había explosivos C-4-

-Mientras investigamos y liberamos a los ponies, los colocaremos en puntos estratégicos para destruir todo el lugar, pero deberemos dejar suficiente como para volar el portal-dije-

-Exacto-contesto sangre-

-Bien pero el problema será como activar el portal-dijo free-

-En la base debe haber científicos que sepan cómo hacerlo, capturaremos uno y lo obligaremos a que habrá el portal para llevar a todos los ponies a su mundo-dijo sangre-

Teníamos un plan y pronto lo pondríamos en acción, descansamos en la casa durante la noche y a la mañana siguiente comenzamos el plan, tal y como pensamos no fue difícil entrar, pues nos vestíamos como ellos y además teníamos esa tarjeta del lugar al principio sospecharon pero después no hubo incidente alguno, dentro de la base había varias secciones al este estaba el portal, lo vimos era un arco hecho de metal conectado a varias computadoras y en el arco estaban conectadas tres gemas que daban energía al portal, al oeste estaba la sección donde se encontraba un invernadero, con plantas y animales de equestria nos sorprendió ver algunas que eran del bosque everfree, sin duda ya tenían mucho tiempo en esto, al norte fue donde nos encontramos lo peor era el laboratorio donde hacían pruebas con los ponies que encontraron, pero al parecer todos eran unicornios los obligaban a usar su magia, después los sedaban y los metían a tubos de metal donde conectaban sus cernos y comenzaban a extraer su magia, ver esto nos hacía enfurecer intente detener que uno de eso malditos electrocutara a uno con una vara de choques eléctricos, pero sangre me detuvo del brazo él se sentía igual que yo pero no podíamos hacer nada por ahora debíamos apegarnos al plan.

N/A: no pondremos todo en ingles será al español pero tómenlo como en inglés.

-Que está pasando aquí-dijo un hombre alto fuerte sin duda el encargado de este lugar, miro como el unicornio se negaba a entrar al tubo entonces lo sujeto y lo arrojo contra la pared-maldita creatura estúpida, tu solo sirves como fuente de energía si quisiese podría ir por otro y deshacerme de ti de una vez-dijo mirándolo con odio-

Ya casi no podíamos soportar el ver eso pero debíamos hacerlo, antes de que lo tomara de vuelta para ponerlo en el tubo, el unicornio nos vio y movió sus labios seguro nos decía "ayuda", lo coloco en su interior se dio media vuelta y paso junto a nosotros, se detuvo nos observó un rato, dio un respingo de molestia y salió de la sala, al sur se encontraban los dormitorios de los soldados y científicos que se quedaban ahí, cuando llegamos a una habitación donde había tres camas cerramos la puerta y sangre golpeo la pared, enfurecido por lo que vimos yo estaba igual pero apretaba mis puños con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se ponían blancos y free apretaba sus dientes.

-Juro que ese maldito morirá por mis manos-dijo sangre de manera fría y amenazante-algún problema con eso dark-

-Solo uno-el me vio un poco enojado pensando en que no lo dejaría-ese maldito no sufrirá mucho y eso me molesta-después de eso decidimos comenzar con el plan para acabar con este maldito lugar y ponerle fin a esto de una vez y por todas

Nos decidimos por donde comenzar sabíamos que lo primero era buscar una forma de distracción para liberar a los unicornios, así que primero detonaríamos el invernadero de esa manera se irían a revisar lo que ocurre, salimos del cuarto plantamos unas bombas ocultas dentro de nuestro cuarto y cerca del pasillo donde no los notaran, después nos dirigimos al invernadero con nuestras mochilas donde estaban nuestras armas y las bombas armadas y listas, sin que nos vieran colocamos los explosivos dentro cerca de los pilares que sostenían el cuarto, era algo muy parecido al bosque everfree pero al parecer sin animales, sin duda les costaría mucho intentar capturar a una sola manticora tal vez por eso no lo habían hecho aún, salimos dirigiéndonos ya al laboratorio era la hora sangre tenía el control de las bombas, cuando llegamos fuera del laboratorio hizo detonar las bombas, pronto sonó un alarma de alerta muchos de los soldados dentro del laboratorio salieron para investigar que ocurrió mientras otros se quedaron a proteger a los científicos y a sus preciadas creaturas de investigación.

-Qué demonios fue eso?-dijo un grito un científico

-Un ataque enemigo-dijo otro aterrado

-Cállense no pasara nada, será mejor que terminen esas armas y ustedes pónganse en posición-dijo un soldado viéndonos

No sabíamos que arma debían crear pero de seguro era relacionado con los unicornios, debíamos liberarlos pronto o de lo contrario perderíamos no solo la guerra por nuestro hogar si no que se perdería Equestria, el soldado se impaciento al ver que no nos movíamos y volvió a decirnos que tomáramos nuestra posición, le obedecimos solo para que se confiara dentro del lugar había seis científicos y diez soldados, cuando llegamos a una posición adecuada decidimos actuar, free se posiciono detrás del científico encargado del laboratorio sin duda también el que conocía como funcionaba el portal, y en cuanto pudo lo derribo al suelo mientras que saco su sub-fusil y comenzó a disparar a los soldados, intentaron atacar pero sangre y yo nos encargamos de ellos hasta que solo un soldado quedo vivo, disparo contra mí dándome en el brazo aun así logre darle en el pecho, ya solo el líder del laboratorio quedo vivo.

-Oye te encuentras bien-me pregunto sangre la bala perforo mi brazo pero aun así podía disparar con una mano

-Si no te preocupes aun puedo seguir-dije mientras free venía a curar mi herida y sangre iba con el científico ya que debía responder algunas preguntas

-Oye dime qué demonios hacen con ellos aquí y como encontraron su mundo-le dijo sangre de manera fría y amenazante

-Fue un accidente-dijo confundiéndonos

-Como que un accidente-pregunto free

-Si verán esta base en un principio se dedicaba a investigar el uso de un portal que nos llevara a cualquier parte del mundo, pero la energía no bastaba así que buscamos otra fuente de energía y descubrimos estas gemas en una montaña no lejos de aquí su energía era única y demasiada, al final el portal funciono pero no nos dejó más que ir a un lugar al mundo de donde provienen estas creaturas-dijo un poco alegre-era increíble descubrir otro mundo, pero cuando les dijimos de esto a los encargados decidieron que enviarían exploradores a ver aquel mundo, cuando descubrimos a estas creaturas y ver que la energía que emitían era similar al de las gemas, decidieron que las capturaríamos y usaríamos su poder para la guerra, siempre es lo mismo solo buscan destruir nosotros no queríamos esto solo queríamos ver más allá de nuestro mundo-dijo triste por lo que los habían obligado a hacer

-Pudieron negarse-dijo sangre enojado

-Tienes razón soy un cobarde pero ya me canse, permítanme ayudarlos a liberarlos puedo manejar el portal si me lo permite-dijo

Nos miramos entre nosotros para luego asentir, era algo arriesgado pero solo él conocía la forma de activar el portal de forma segura, antes que nada sangre activo la segunda carga para conseguirnos más tiempo después de que pasase el científico se paró del suelo y se acercó a una computadora empezando a liberar a los unicornios de los tubos, pronto comenzaron a despertar algunos se ponían a la defensiva y otros temblaban de miedo al vernos.

-Oigan hemos venido a salvarlos-dijo sangre intentando convencerlos

N/A: pondré que los ponis hablan español así que el científico no entenderá nada

-Porque debemos confiar en ti mono sin pelo-dijo un unicornio al escuchar a sangre, yo solo me reí un poco por eso, el me mando una mirada enojado y me controle

-Eso es porque quien nos mandó aquí fue la princesa Celestia-dijo sangre se oyeron muchos murmullos entre los ponis-escuchen no les pido que confíen en los humanos o que seamos sus amigos, no existe razón alguna para ello solo permítannos el ayudarlos y remediar esto, permítannos llevarlos de vuelta a casa-otros murmullos más se escuchaban varios unicornios nos miraron y asintieron-bien escuchen los que puedan llevan a los que estén más heridos o agotados de esta forma llegaremos más rápido, dark ve con el científico aun con el brazo herido podrás llevarlos de forma segura a la sala del portal eso lo sé, mientras yo y free colocaremos los explosivos para volar este lugar-yo asentí para luego salir

Mientras avanzábamos nos encontramos con soldados aun con el brazo herido podía o intentaba acabarlos lo más rápido posible, durante el camino uno apareció por detrás logre verlo me apuntaba a mi jalo el gatillo pero la bala no me dio, ya que un escudo apareció y logro detener la bala no dude y apunte para matarlo, al ver atrás vi al unicornio que uso su magia, le agradecí y continuamos llegamos a la sala del portal pocos soldados había dentro rápidamente termine con ellos, pues antes de llegar uno de los unicornios decidió ayudarme sanando mi herida, el científico corrió a la computadora comenzó a oprimir los botones para activar el portal, justo llegaron free y sangre algo agitados pero ilesos solo con algo de polvo y sangre, entonces sangre detono los explosivos del laboratorio.

-Saben me sorprende que llegáramos tan lejos-dije

-Si ni yo me la creo-dijo free

-No cantemos victoria hasta que los unicornios crucen y destruyamos el portal-dijo sangre, el portal logro abrirse

-Muy bien ya se estabilizo-dijo el científico

-Bien es hora de que se vayan-dijo sangre

-Gracias por la ayuda-dijo un unicornio

-No hay problema, por eso es que estamos aquí-dijo free

-Sera mejor que se den prisa no sabemos que pueda pasar-dijo el científico

Los unicornios comenzaron a cruzar el portal lo más rápido posible, pero cuando ya faltaban más o menos la mitad un disparo se escuchó y el portal se apagó de repente, al mirar a donde estaba el científico vimos que estaba en el suelo y que el sujeto que habíamos visto antes tenía una pistola en su mano, había bajado una palanca la que de seguro encendía y apagaba la máquina.

-Maldita rata de biblioteca, mira que traicionarme de esa manera un cobarde y un inútil-dijo pateando su cuerpo-así que ustedes fueron los que provocaron tanta destrucción en mi base, bueno espero que estén dispuestos a aceptar las consecuencias porque cuando termine con ustedes desearan ser esos estúpidos animales dentro del tubo-dijo de manera fría y burlona

-Así que tú eres el maldito que comenzó todo esto-dijo sangre igual de frio

-Y que si digo que si-dijo mientras su arma salía disparada de su mano porque había disparado justo a ella con mi sniper

-Que desgraciadamente no disfrutaremos tu muerte-dije mirándolo amenazadoramente pero él no se inmutaba

-Je creen que soy tonto o que eh venido preparado-mientras de su espalda sacaba un arma que jamás habíamos visto-seguro escucharon sobre un arma que debían terminar estos científicos no, pues este es el prototipo pero aun así mostro mucha eficiencia-mientras nos apuntaba y se preparaba a disparar, el disparo lo evadimos cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al ver un agujero en la pared de la base-esta fue la razón por la que comenzamos esta guerra, lástima que no lograron terminarla de lo contrario sus patéticos países no hubiesen soportado tanto-dijo de manera arrogante-impresionados de seguro este tonto les dijo acerca de la energía que eso animalejos tienen, pues verán los hicimos investigar como extraerla y como poder usarla como un arma, les tomo su tiempo pero después de un tiempo lograron descubrir que las gemas que usan para su portal tienen una similitud con los diamantes, así que los usaron para almacenar la energía y luego amplificarla con un mecanismo y finalmente ajustarla para ser usada como un arma, para ser precisos un cañón de plasma listos serán los primero en morir por esta magnífica arma-dijo riendo de manera maniática

Sin duda esto sería muy difícil no solo debíamos protegernos sino cuidar que no dañase el portal, ni a los unicornios que aún no habían cruzado, sin duda esta pelea iba a ser la más difícil que tuviésemos hasta ahora, nos dividimos free fue con los unicornios a buscar un lugar seguro para que se ocultaran, mientras tanto sangre y yo intentábamos disparar para darle, pero aun por el tamaño de esa arma él se movía muy rápido sus disparos eran algo difíciles de evadir y más aun estando cuidando no acercarnos al portal o a los unicornios, debíamos movernos todo el tiempo aun cuando nos fuimos uno por la izquierda y el otro por la derecha, él nos seguía y disparaba de un lado a otro, de un momento a otro los lugares para donde ir se nos agotaron y terminamos parados en el mismo lugar, el apunto y disparo así terminaría todo tan cercas de nuestro objetivo y no poder cumplirlo, eso paso por mi mente pero el rayo no nos tocó un escudo de varios colores apareció deteniendo el rayo, los unicornios nos habían salvado a pesar de estar débiles, el sujeto pareció confundido y se enojó por eso, yo aproveche el momento y dispare a su hombro izquierdo, esto provoco que soltase el arma no se dio cuenta de que sangre corrió hasta que estaba cerca, sangre golpeo el arma logrando que cayera lejos de él.

Ya no tenía balas o de lo contrario le habría volado los sesos al tipo ese, pero entonces recordé algo justo en eso vi que a sangre lo golpeo en el estómago, para luego intentar recuperar esa arma pero antes de lograr tomarla un aura la envolvió y la alejo de él, para luego flotar en el aire el diamante cayó al suelo, free lo tomo y el arma comenzó a comprimirse, luego salió volando por uno de los agujeros que había en el lugar, al mirar bien la unicornio que lo había destruido no era otra que lyra, ella lo miraba con profundo odio estuvo a punto de golpearla si no hubiese sido por sangre que lo golpeo con el mango de su arma, tirándolo en el suelo.

-¿a algunos de los dos le queda alguna bala?- le pregunte a free y dark

-no me queda ninguna-dijeron free y dark

-ahora que aran pedazos de basura-dije este tipo, aun creyendo que tenía alguna oportunidad de vivir

-se me ocurre algo. Free y dark, enciendan el portal y preparen los últimos explosivos que nos quedan-dije mientras veía a todos los unicornios enfrente nuestro y se veían preocupados- no se preocupen, esto terminara pronto- dije aliando sus preocupaciones

Free y dark iban delante de mí, mientras yo llevaba al comandante de la base arrastrando, cuando comenzamos a caminar trato de ofrecer Resistencia pero le di un fuerte golpe en la cara con la culata de mi arma dejando desmallado por el momento. Cuando llegamos a la cabina del laboratorio, encendimos el portal y los unicornios comenzaron a cruzar el portal nuevamente.

-dark, ¿aún tiene la magnum que te di aquel día?-le pregunte mientras miraba al comandante con odio

-si aún la tengo, toma-dije entregándome el arma

-gracias, ahora coloquen los explosivos-dije dándoles simples ordenes

-¿y tú que harás?-me pregunto free

-terminare lo que él empezó-dije mirando el tambor de magnum y viendo la última bala-sigan adelante, pronto los alcanzare-dije dando a entender lo que haría

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la cabina, dejándome solo con este demente para al fin poder dar fin a tanta locura.

-qué demonios piensas hacer-dijo el comandante, despertante

-pondré fin a tu demencia-dije cerrando el tambor de la magnum y amartillándola

-sabes que aunque me mates hoy, otro idiota tomara mi lugar…-dijo escupiendo algo de sangre, ya que tenía destrozada la cara luego de los dos golpes que le di con el mango del arma y la culata

-eso es posible, pero no tendrán mucho que hacer con solo escombros-dije aclarando lo que haríamos

-las gemas son las importantes, no me digas que…-dudo de pronunciar lo ultimo

-nunca llegamos a este esperando que sobreviviríamos, nuestro único consuelo es que habrá un loco menos en el mundo, y dos mundos que jamás debieron encontrarse verán la paz una vez más-dije sinceramente

¿-crees que los consideraran héroes?-dijo tratando de hacer que dudara de mí mismo, aunque nada podría detenernos estando la cerca de nuestro objetivo

-no, esto lo hacemos solo por lo que es correcto y justo. Ahora vasta de charlas, tu últimas palabras-dije apuntándole con el arma

-me alegra que aun allá hombres de honor en este mundo corrompido…- dijo escupiendo más sangre

Lo mire con rencor, recordé todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado y las personas que habían muerto por culpa de esto, cerré mis ojos y simplemente jale el gatillo, mientras podía escuchar el ruido del disparo y el silencio después de este. Era la primera vez que mataba a alguien a sangre fría y me sentía mal y bien por eso, Salí de la habitación dejando aquel cadáver atrás de mí y me reuní con mis amigos.

-¿está todo listo?-les dije viendo que el ultimo unicornio que atravesaba el portal

-sí, ya está colocadas, ten el detonador-dijo mientras veía tres columnas que tenían las tres gemas que nos habían mencionado.

Al terminar de ver las columnas, pudimos escuchar fuertes explosiones que provenían de afuera, y se abrió un gran boquete en la pared más alejada del laboratorio y pronto comenzaron a entrar muchos soldados por este. Nosotros nos colocamos detrás de una gran barrera que había allí.

-¿saben lo que nos espera ahora verdad?-dije asumiendo lo inevitable

-lo sabemos-dijeron comprendiendo lo que iba a suceder

-fue todo un honor ser su amigo y haber participado en esto, no me arrepiento de nada-dije alegrándome al decir estas palabras

-lo mismo digo, no me arrepiento de haberlos conocido ni de este viaje-dije al igual que yo, muy alegre

-me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ustedes para poder más tonterías-dijo tratando de quitar la tención-jajajaja-reímos los tres al mismo tiempo

-bien ya es la hora-dije mirando que el enemigo se acercaba

-¡BRONIS HASTA EL FINAL!-gritamos los tres hasta el mismo tiempo y presione el detonador haciendo que los C-4 explotaran, detonando las comunas junto con las gemas y el resto del laboratorio


	5. Chapter 5: un final y un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 5: un final y un nuevo comienzo**

-¡BRONIES HASTA EL FINAL!-eso fue lo último que dijimos antes de que sangre presionase el botón para destruir el portal y las gemas, esas pensamos serian nuestras últimas palabras

Por fuera del lugar solo se observó como el edificio exploto durante unos instantes todavía seguía en pie, pero solo duro un poco antes de que por su peso se desplomase, nadie jamás sabría qué fue lo que ocurrió dentro de esos muros, nadie sabrá de los tres jóvenes que arriesgaron sus vidas no solo para salvar uno sino dos mundos, al menos no en este mundo.

Que ocurrió con la guerra que se siguió librando en este mundo paso el tiempo cerca de dos meses antes de que la guerra terminase, de que aquel que comenzó la guerra se retirase y aceptara la derrota, pues en ese tiempo ya sin su arma secreta y contra no solo los países que ataco al principio unidos, pues ya en ese tiempo se habían unido algunos más en contra de ellos la victoria fue un poco más sencilla, finalmente había paz en este mundo pero por cuánto tiempo no lo sabremos, que le ocurrió a los que sin saberlo ayudaron a la victoria bueno eh aquí lo que paso.

Cuando comenzaron las explosiones lo primero en explotar fueron las gemas después los soportes del portal, para luego comenzaran a explotar las bombas sobre los pilares que sostenían la estructura del edificio, sin duda ese era el final eso pensaba sin embargo después de que las gemas explotaran una onda de energía salió golpeándonos, con ella venía la fuerza de las explosiones antes de que nos dañase un campo de energía nos rodeó no sabíamos de donde salió pero nos salvó de la explosión, cuando termino vimos que el lugar y el portal se sostenían muy apenas.

-Como rayos seguimos vivos-dije

-Si yo pensaba que literalmente estábamos fritos-dijo free

-Debió ser ese campo de fuerza-dijo sangre

-Pero como, todos los unicornios se fueron-dije esto era confuso, pero aun así seguíamos vivos solo que si nos quedábamos o salíamos estábamos muertos-¿qué hacemos?-pregunte

-Eh, a que te refieres-dijo free

-A que si nos quedamos nos aplastara el techo y si salimos nos llenaran de plomo el cuerpo-dije

-Es cierto, saben prefiero quedarme aquí y no darles la satisfacción de contar quien fue el que me mato-dijo sangre sonriendo irónicamente

-Sí, prefiero eso a que de seguro apuesten a ver a quien le atinan primero -dije riendo junto con sangre

-No, yo apuesto cien a que a ti y en el trasero-dijo free provocando que nos riésemos

-Ah…saben es bueno saber que no hemos cambiando, aun ni con todo lo que hemos pasado-dijo sangre

-Sí, así es como debe ser-dije mientras se sentía un temblor sin duda estaba por caernos el edificio, pero antes de eso una descarga de una maquina salió y abrió el portal-que demonios-dije

-El portal sigue funcionando-dijo free

-No por mucho-entonces sangre pensó, nos vio y dijo-escuchen puede ser nuestro boleto de salida-dijo

-Pero aun si nos lleva a donde creo que nos llevara, no crees que nos odiaran por todo lo que les hicieron-dije

-Es eso o como dijiste, que nos llenen el cuerpo de plomo-dijo sangre

-Bien entonces vamos-dije-y tu free vienes o que-

-Oigan los seguí por varios campos de batalla arriesgando mi vida, porque me iría ahora-dijo sonriéndonos

Estaba decidido corrimos al portal, en ese instante todo comenzó a derrumbarse y si no hubiese sido por sangre ahora estaría aplastado por un escombro, mire atrás pues él me había empujado antes de que me cayese encima el escombro, sangre tenía su pierna atrapada debajo de ella, teníamos que sacarlo no iba a dejar a un amigo atrás, ya perdimos uno en esta guerra no perdería a otro, free me ayudo y logramos levantarlo lo suficiente como para sacarlo lo ayude a pararse y a que se apoyara en mi para finalmente llegar al portal, lo atravesamos, justo antes de que el lugar se desplomase y el portal se cerrara.

Cuando abrí mis ojos nos encontrábamos en un lugar oscuro, pero al final se veía una luz nos dirigimos hacia ella y cuando la alcanzamos, entramos a una especie de cámara en la cual se veía a un sujeto parado sobre un extraño símbolo en el suelo, estaba recitando algo incomprensible para nosotros.

-Donde estamos-pregunte

-No lo sé-dijo sangre separándose de mi olvidando que tenía la pierna lastimada

-Cuidado-dije pero para mi sorpresa su herida ya no estaba-que paso creí que estabas lastimado-dije viéndolo

-No lo sé-dijo

-Oigan miren esto-dijo free y vimos hacia donde nos señaló, del símbolo comenzó a emerger fuego de color purpura y una extraña niebla

-Qué rayos pasa-dije asombrado

Cuando del símbolo y de la niebla comenzaron a emerger criaturas extrañas algunas pequeñas otras más grandes, no sabíamos que pasaba y de la nada el escenario cambio ahora estábamos cerca de lo que sería Canterlot, se veían muchos ponis huyendo de las criaturas que habían salido del símbolo, solo podíamos ver como huían y como sus hogares eran destruidos por esas criaturas, algunos lanzaban bolas de fuego otros simplemente destruían todo, el sujeto que estaba hasta atrás solo reía de lo que ocurría, pero de la nada algunas de las creaturas fueron destruidas, al mirar vimos a unos ponis pero no podíamos verlos bien, usaban armas que emanaban un aura extraña pero al cortar a las criaturas se volvían cenizas, lo peculiar era que estas armas no eran solo una sino que de alguna manera cambiaban, en un instante era una espada y al siguiente una lanza o un hacha.

El combate se prolongó un poco hasta que las criaturas fueron destruidas y solo quedo el sujeto, estaba rodeado por los ponis que destruyeron su ejército solo soltó un grito de frustración y furia, de nuevo cambio el escenario esta vez a una cueva, estábamos frente a otro símbolo con la forma de un triángulo, no sabíamos dónde se encontraba la cueva, pero al ver por fuera vi que estaba junto al bosque pero en qué parte no sabíamos, luego se escuchó una voz.

-Creen que esto me detendrá-dijo aquella voz-esto no durara para siempre-dijo

-Tal vez pero es lo mejor por ahora-dijo otra voz detrás de nosotros eran los tres ponis

-Los subestime, pero eso no pasara de nuevo-dijo

-A que te refieres con eso-dijo un poni

-Solo le daré tiempo al tiempo, cuando ustedes no estén en este mundo volveré listo para acabar lo que comencé-dijo

Los ponis salieron de la cueva y uno susurro-entonces nos encargaremos de que alguien te detenga de nuevo-para después salir

Una vez más el escenario cambio a otra cueva donde estaba llena de cristales raros, no sabíamos dónde o cuando estábamos pero vimos a los mimos ponis guardando algo en un cofre, diciendo palabras extrañas que oíamos claramente lo que guardaran sin duda era algo de suma importancia.

-Estás seguro de esto-dijo uno

-Si es la única manera-dijo otro-recuerdos de estos momentos y una parte de nosotros quedara dentro, cuando sea el momento indicado esto se mostrara a quienes serán los que continuaran nuestra pelea-dijo otro

-Cierto pero no será su obligación será su decisión-dijo otro y como si nos pudiese ver dijo-es su elección tomarla o dejarla a un lado-dijo mientras los otros se colocaban a su lado-que deciden-nos dijo

No sabíamos que pasaba lo que vimos eran sus recuerdos, se trataba de una nueva misión para salvar a Equestria, se trataba algo mucho más grande de lo que ocurrió en nuestro mundo, yo sinceramente no sabía que decir pero antes de decir algo, sangre toco mi hombro, al verlo en sus ojos vi la determinación de continuar y que sin duda aceptaría sin vacilar, free también asintió yo solo sonreí no entendía por qué, sin duda si estábamos juntos superaríamos cualquier cosa, ya lo habíamos demostrado cuando nos enfrentamos a varios soldados enemigos sin mucho conocimiento, esta vez estaríamos un poco más preparados.

-Lo haremos-dijo sangre

Entonces una luz nos rodeó y frente a nosotros vimos unos extraños medallones que tenían un color diferente cada uno, el de sangre tenía un color azul profundo, el de free era verde y el mío era purpura, los tomamos y de nuevo escuchamos la voz de los ponis.

-Recuerden que un final es solo el comienzo de algo nuevo, sus corazones poseen lo que se necesita para defender este mundo coraje, valor y el poder para superar las adversidades, manténganse juntos ya que juntos son capaces de superar todo-dijo y después los medallones brillaron un instante y desaparecieron

El aura que los rodeaba ahora nos rodeaba a nosotros, cuando nos rodeó comencé a sentirme extraño para luego comenzar a sentir como si mi cuerpo me quemara, sentía dolor en todo mi cuerpo y parecía no ser el único vi a sangre y free, también sentían lo mismo que yo el dolor fue tan intenso que comencé a desmayarme.

…

Estaba abriendo con lentitud mis ojos, estaba viendo el cielo azul con algunos rayos de sol que me daban directo en los ojos, el cuerpo lo sentía muy pesado y adolorido, no sabía dónde estaba y no podía recordar lo último que paso. Me senté en el suelo, con los casi cerrados y trate de pensar, recordar lo último que paso, todo se veía un poco diferente, por alguna razón aunque todo se veía normal para mí era diferente y algo raro, era como una sensación rara.

-que fue lo que paso-dije sin poder recordar lo sucedido

-que rayos paso-pude escuchar una vos que provenía de detrás de mí y me era familiar

-no lo sé, pero me siento diferente-otra vos distinta, eran free y dark

-alguno recuerda lo que…-nos dimos la vuelta y nos miramos, quede impactado ante lo que vi, me quede sin habla al igual que ellos-pero que rayos les paso-dije alarmado y sorprendido

-que fue lo que te paso a ti-dijo igual que yo dark

-¿esto es normal?- nos preguntó free

Nos miramos entre nosotros, y después a nosotros mismos, lo que fue muy raro es que ahora éramos ponis, esto era una completa locura, nos veíamos y no podíamos creerlo, de alguna forma habíamos dejado de ser humanos y ahora éramos ponis.

-aunque esto sea raro, algunos recuerda lo que paso-les pregunte a los dos

-lo único que recuerdo es una explosión, y luego atravesamos algo parecido a un portal-me respondió free

-por cierto sangre, ¿sabes que era un Pegaso no?- nos interrumpió free

-¡QUE!-grite y moví mi cabeza y pude ver que efectivamente, tenía un par de alas- esto cada vez se vuelve más raro, ¡dark tú también tienes alas!-le dije viendo que era igual que yo, un Pegaso, y reacciono de la misma manera que yo

-free tu eres el único que sigue siendo anormal jaja-dije en forma de chiste, yo y dark estallos en risa

- ja-ja, recuerda que el más anormal sigue siendo dark. Él es el más loco vallamos a donde vallamos-dijo con una sonrisa al borde de la risa

Pensé un poco lo que dijo, y comencé a alejarme lentamente de dark, mirándolo con una cara muy raro, como si en verdad viera a un loco-si me muevo lento, seguro no se va a dar cuenta-dije en voz normal mientras los dos me veían y estallamos de la risa, nada mejor que bromear para aliviar la tención

Cuando paramos de reír, nos pusimos de pie e nos volvimos a mirar, free era un poni de tierra que tenía un pelaje gris oscuro con una crin roja con tonalidades oscuras y ojos casi totalmente obscuros, dark era un Pegaso de pelaje amarillo ojos azules junto con una crin que parecía una llamarada con puntas rojas, yo por lo que me habían dichos ellos, tenía un pelaje azul ojos violeta oscuro y una crin de un azul mescla con celeste y era un poco larga.

-chicos, no sé ustedes pero creo que estamos en Equestria-dije notando todo los cambios

-si eso es cierto, todo esto es muy similar. Creo que si tiene razón sangre-me dijo free

-si estamos en Equestria, ¿entonces qué haremos?-pregunto dark

-lo mismo que en el otro mundo, prioridades. Comida refugio y luego buscar una ciudad o pueblo-dije aclarando lo obvio

-free trata de encontrar algo de comida, dark ve si encuentras agua yo veré si hay algo que podamos usar como refugio-repartimos la tareas y comenzamos a buscar

Free fue el primero en moverse y al hacerlo, intento caminar pero al hacerlo resbalo y se dio de lleno contra el suelo, y quedo en una posición muy graciosa

-torpe-dije muy burlonamente, y dark y yo nos reímos como dementes

-se van a quedar ahí o piensan ayudarme-dijo free sin poderse levantar del suelo

Dark fue el siguiente en intentarlo, trato de caminar y logro dar unos pasos antes de resbalar y callera de la misma manera que free aunque este dio una voltereta cuando se golpeó contra el suelo y quedo boca arriba.

-¡torpe!- le grite de la misma manera que a free y nos reímos de el al igual que con free

-ahora sigue tu-dijo dark ya en el suelo

Yo intente caminar y logre dar varios pasos, pero al igual que ellos no dure mucho y me fui hacia adelante igual que ellos aunque logre evitar golpearme pero di algunas volteretas y termine golpeando igual el suelo, y me quede mareado sin chances de volver a levantarme.

-¡torpe!-me gritaron ellos dos mientras reía como verdaderos locos y pensé -"debió de ser el carma"-

Nos volvimos a levantar del suelo, y luego de varios intentos pudimos lograr mantener el equilibrio y poder caminar sin caernos aunque balanceándonos, ya que no lo teníamos completamente dominado. Luego de acostumbrarnos como era debido, buscamos lo que necesitábamos, me adentre un poco en el bosque, se parecía al bosque everfree aunque no era lo mismo, este era más normal, luego de caminar un poco y probar mis reflejos encontré una cueva que nos seria de utilidad, al entrar me di cuenta de que adentro había agua, formando grandes charcos, el agua goteaba del techo de la cueva, debía ser agua mineral. Pude encontrar dos cosas al mismo tiempo, regrese por donde había venido, habían pasado unos treinta minutos, acordamos de que nos juntaríamos en el mismo lugar donde despertamos, al volver vi que dark ya estaba allí y solo faltaría free, mientras lo esperamos yo y dark hablábamos de cualquier cosa y de la nada hablamos de tratar de volar. No era mala idea y nos preparamos para intentarlo, era difícil tan solo tratar de aletear pero lo conseguimos, luego de varios minutos podíamos aletear con fuerza y pudimos elevarnos del suelo, solo habíamos conseguido elevarnos algunos centímetros del suelo pero ya se nos estaba ocurriendo algo.

-oye dark, ¿qué te parece una carrera?-pregunte a modo de desafío

-una carrera, ¿enserio? Apenas podemos volar-dijo poniendo como escusa

-no seas miedoso, será divertido. Aparte el reto será quien pude volar por más tiempo y más lejos-dije explicándolo lo que haríamos

-si tú lo dice-dijo dudando de si hacerlo o no

Nos colocamos uno junto al otro, y tendríamos que salir volando en línea recta y aguantar el mayor tiempo posible, nos preparamos para comenzar a volar y extendimos nuestras alas, al mirar hacia adelante había varios árboles y el que no lo consiguiera de seguro se estrellaría. Salimos volando normalmente, no teníamos mucho impulso e íbamos algo lento, pero íbamos muy igualados, al seguir volando nos acercamos cada vez más a los árboles, al llegar tendríamos que hacer más fuerza para poder ganar altura y no chocar contra ellos, ambos lo hicimos y estábamos ascendiendo normalmente, pero de pronto dark no pudo elevarse más y con la velocidad que iba no pudo detenerse.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-grito antes de que chocara de cara contra el árbol, y callera lentamente al suelo, arrastrando su cara por el tronco

Estaba por comenzar a reírme como desquiciado, cuando mire de nuevo hacia adelante y vi que no lograría superar la copa del árbol, y entre de lleno en este y me golpee todo el cuerpo hasta que comencé a caer hacia el suelo, me cubrí con mis patas para no golpear, y cuando me di cuenta me quede en el aire sin caer al suelo, estaba enredado en unas lianas intente zafarme pero no podía.

-oye dark, ¿sigues vivo?-le dije mientras estaba cabeza abajo

-…-

-¡DARK!-dije mientras seguía intentando zafarme sin éxito

-pero que rayos hicieron, ¿porque estas colgado como un idiota?-me dijo al borde de la risa

-nada solo que como no llegabas dark decidió intentar comer madera y yo pues quise saltar la cuerda usando las lianas-dije con tono sarcástico

-jajaja más bien parece…que dark y tú se pelearon con el árbol y perdieron-dijo free cayéndose de espalda por la risa

-Ya basta me ayudas o no-dije gritándole con ira

-Bien…ya voy-dijo intentando no reírse mas

…

Desperté después de que el árbol me noqueara y vi a free intentando liberar a sangre de unas lianas, así que me puse a intentar ayudarlos pero antes de hacerlo vi un resplandor en el suelo, era el diamante que tenía el arma que destruimos lo tome y lo puse en mi boca pues no sabía dónde más ponerlo, ayudamos a sangre a bajar pero al hacerlo cayo de lleno con el suelo pues las lianas aun rodeaban sus alas, por suerte no pasó nada serio más que unos golpes.

-Ya era hora-dijo mirándome-oye que comes-me dijo pues parecía tener las mejillas llenas

-Na..a-dije y escupí el diamante-mira-dije mostrándoles lo que había encontrado

-Guacala no me lo acerques-dijo free pues tenía mi saliva

-Donde lo encontraste-pregunto sangre

-Ahí tirado-señalando donde

-Busquen tal vez haiga más cosas-dijo y nos pusimos a buscar pero no encontramos nada más que una mochila vacía-aunque no tenga nada nos puede ser de utilidad, oye free encontraste algo de comida-pregunto

-Si en unos árboles hay fruta, solo que esta vez no se peleen con ellos-dijo burlándose aunque yo no sabía bien de que al principio

-Y tu dark hallaste algo-me pregunto

-Si un rio que se dirige hacia abajo-le indique

-Bien escuchen no muy lejos hay una cueva con agua, juntaremos algo de fruta y leña, dormiremos hay hoy y ya mañana seguiremos el rio que encontraste y con suerte hallaremos un pueblo-solo asentimos con la idea

-Oye y que pasara con el diamante-pregunto free

-Por ahora lo guardaremos-dijo sangre guardándolo en una bolsa de la mochila

Ya se estaba ocultando el sol cuando llegamos a la cueva, en la mochila teníamos mucha fruta que pudimos recolectar aunque nos costó mucho pues aun no podíamos movernos con facilidad, en cuanto a la fogata nos costó mucho más pues cuando la encendimos ya era muy de noche, pero lo logramos después de eso nos dormimos pues estábamos cansados por todo y sobretodo teníamos que descansar pues comenzaríamos nuestro viaje pronto.

Así paso el tiempo cada día podíamos dominar un poco más nuestras nuevas formas ya fuera caminar o comenzar a volar un poco más en el caso de sangre y mío, como digo el solo seguimos el rio y ya en el bosque no podemos decir que salimos o que no encontramos animales, solo encontramos timberwolves pero aun así lográbamos evitarlos o asustarlos con una antorcha que siempre llevábamos para no tener que encender una nueva, ya después de lo que sería casi una semana llegamos a un lugar que jamás creímos que veríamos vivos.

-Oigan ese es…-dijo free

-No puede ser…-dijo sangre

-Pero si lo es…-dije

Pues habíamos llegado a las afueras de Ponyville, no podía creerlo ni aun que estuviese en Equestria que estuviese frente a mí, pero lo era, era real estaba frente a nosotros el lugar con el que todos soñamos visitar, esto significaba una cosa un, nuevos amigos, nuevas experiencias, pero sobre todo significaba un nuevo inicio para nosotros tres.


	6. Chapter 6: Nuevos inicios

**Capítulo 6: nuevos inicios**

Mientras nosotros tres estábamos parados como idiotas por estar frente a lo que sería el mayor sueño posible, no decíamos nada solo nos quedábamos parados, cuando por fin nos recuperamos de nuestra impresión, yo estaba por caminar cuando sangre me detuvo poniendo su pata frente a mí.

-Que sucede-le pregunte-

-Oye solo porque estemos donde todo bronie sueña estar, no podemos llegar así sin más, podrían preguntar quiénes somos de dónde venimos y algunas otras cosas-dijo free y yo nos miramos, era cierto-

-Entonces que sugieres-dijo free

-Bueno lo mejor es pensar antes de entrar al pueblo una historia creíble, ah también tendremos que dejar de usar nuestros pseudónimos y nombres reales-dijo-

-Entonces inventaremos unos nombres-dije-

-Exacto pero por ahora pensaremos en una historia para poder pasar desapercibidos-dijo sangre y nos sentamos en el césped a pensar en lo que sería nuestra historia-

Mientras nosotros pensábamos en el pueblo de Ponyville, como cada día se podían ver a los ponéis comenzar su mañana algunos abriendo sus negocios, otros caminando y observando las cosas que se vendían en el mercado, en una parte del parque del centro se veía a una alicornio lavanda, con crin morada y una línea magenta, junto a ella una Pegaso de color cian y con crin multicolor, aun pequeño dragón morado con verde que intentaba no reírse por el intento fallido de la alicornio por intentar volar.

-Vamos no se rían-dijo la alicornio quien se trata de la nueva princesa Twilight sparkle-

-Lo siento pero es que es muy gracioso-dijo el pequeño dragón mientras se reía junto a la Pegaso-verdad Rainbow Dash-

-Si pero sin duda estas mejorando-dijo a su amiga ayudando a pararse-

-Gracias aun cuando leo tanto sobre como volar, simplemente no mejoro-dijo frustrada-

-Twi el volar no se aprende en los libros, eso se hace por experiencia entre más experiencia podrás volar mejor-dijo Dash a su amiga-

-Entonces crees que un día seré igual de buena que tu-dijo Twi-

-Jajajajaja si como no-reía Dash por lo que dijo su amiga-no me malentiendas Twi, podrás volar pero jamás serás tan buena como yo-dijo Dash sin un deje de modestia-

-Si bueno, descansemos un poco antes de continuar-dijo Twi sentándose en el césped y los otros la imitaron-Ah-suspiro Twi-que día tan pacifico-

-Si-dijo Spike acostándose-

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Dash-

-Aun no puedo creer que todo eso realmente alguna vez sucedió-dijo Twi-

-Sí, pero más me sorprende que fuesen algunos de ellos que ayudaran a escapar a todos-dijo Spike-

-Sí y aún más que decidieran dar sus vidas por la de otros-dijo Twi recordando lo que ocurrió-

Hace más o menos un mes una extraña cantidad de energía aparecía y desaparecía, cuando enviaron a unos guardias a investigar algunos regresaron y otros no, por eso la princesa Celestia nos llamó para explorar y descubrir que era lo que ocurría, al estar investigando vimos a unas criaturas que ellas no habían visto pero yo si pues estuve en su mundo una vez, pero aun cuando eran similares también eran muy diferentes vimos como llevaban a unicornios a través de un portal y se cerraba después de que cruzaban, varias veces lo vimos solo observamos como los capturaban y los ponían en jaulas, muchas veces nos contuvimos de intentar hacer algo porque si nos capturaban no sabíamos que nos harían.

Finalmente luego de un tiempo observando y reuniendo datos se lo comunicamos a la princesa, la cual nos dijo que no siguiéramos estudiando la situación que podríamos ser capturadas, entonces decidió que tal vez lo mejor sería comunicarnos y pedir ayuda pero a quien no lo supimos hasta que las princesas nos reunieron a las seis, usando su magia las princesas decidieron enviar un mensaje a través de un sueño, cuál fue nuestra sorpresa que al ver quienes lo recibieron fueron tres humanos, no confiaba en ellos pero la princesa parecía hacerlo, cuando hablaron con nosotros aceptaron me sorprendió eso no pensaba que lo harían, pero al pasar el tiempo y ver como avanzaban solo para ayudar a otros que no conocían, que no pertenecían a su mundo y sin embargo no se rendían, para después terminar haciendo un gran sacrificio que nunca pensamos que harían.

Estábamos frente a el lugar donde se abría el portal era un sendero cerca del bosque, según lo que me conto la princesa este día esos chicos liberarían a los unicornios, estábamos preparados para cualquier cosa, varios guardias estaban con nosotros así como médicos de Canterlot quienes se encargarían de curar a los heridos.

-Princesa está segura que hoy será el rescate-pregunto Twilight-

-Si por lo que vi en sus mentes llegaran hoy-dijo-será mejor prepararnos porque no sabemos qué sucederá-

-Entendido estaremos listos para todo-dijo Dash preparándose para atacar-

En ese instante el portal se abrió y poco a poco varios unicornios salían de él, algunos estaban malheridos otros solamente estaban exhaustos muchos estaban felices de volver, pero pronto algo paso en un instante el portal se cerró de nuevo.

-Que sucede porque se cerró-dijo la princesa-

-No lo sabemos-dijo uno de los unicornios-

-Sabía que no debimos confiar en esos humanos traicioneros-dijo Dash-

-Que hacemos ahora princesa-pregunto Twilight-

-No lo sé-dijo-

Cuando menos no lo esperamos el portal volvió a abrirse y el resto de los unicornios pasaron el portal, justo después de eso un fuerte sonido salió del portal así como fuego, la princesa nos cubrió con un escudo y después se cerró por completo-que sucedió-pregunto la princesa a uno-

-Estaba por cruzar el portal y de repente se cerró, el tipo que nos llevó a aquel mundo lo cerró, los humanos que nos ayudaron a escapar se enfrentaron a él y lo derrotaron, abrieron el portal de vuelta creímos que cruzarían con nosotros, pero dijeron que no lo harían-nos dijo-

-Espera como que no lo harán-pregunto la princesa un poco preocupada-

-Dijeron que debían quedarse y asegurarse de que el portal fuese totalmente destruido, por lo que vi sabían que esto tal vez pasaría y estuvieron dispuestos a esto-dijo otro-

Eso fue lo que ocurrió no hace mucho tiempo, muchos de los unicornios aún siguen rehabilitándose otros esperan olvidar con el tiempo esta experiencia, pero algo es seguro yo no lo haría ya que aun sin conocerlos, sé que esos chicos, héroes que lograron hacer hasta lo imposible solo porque tenían de su lado su amistad y la amistad puede vencer todo.

Mientras aún seguimos pensado, ya habían pasado varios minutos y yo me había recostado en el césped, dark y free aún seguían pensando, en sus caras se podía ver su concentración, yo por mi parte me relaje un poco ya que mi nombre ya lo había inventado, y tenía una historia creíble pero quería ver que podían decir ellos.

-¿ya se le ocurrió algo?-pregunte mientras miraba hacia arriba

-solo mi nombre-me respondió dark

-a mí una historia, no sé qué tan creíble puede ser-respondió free

-¿y a ti sangre? Has pensado en algo-me pregunto dark

-en realidad no, después de que me recosté me puse a contar nubes, oh miren aquella parece en gatito-dije lo último para burlarme un poco

-¿incluso aquí piensas bromear?-dijo free un poco molesto

-claro, si no dark no tendría competencia-dije al borde de la risa

-conque tu eres mi competencia, ya veremos cuanto duras-dijo dark en forma de reto

-ahora en serio, si ya tengo mi nombre y una historia-dijo mientras me centava

-bien, di que tienes- dijo free

-mi nombre va a ser lightning winged (relámpago alado), y la historia podría ser que venimos de algún pueblo lejano y decidimos venir para quedarnos-les explique un poco

-suena bien, yo me llamare soul fire (alma de fuego) y concuerdo con tu historia sangre-respondió dark

-pero faltan detalles, si llegamos nos podrían preguntar porque no llevamos equipaje o a que nos dedicamos-free nos dio un punto valido

-tienes razón, bueno con respecto al equipaje podría decir que tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente y que lo perdimos, y sobre el trabajo, serial que estamos buscando alguno-respondió dark

-ya tenemos todo arreglado, entonces comencemos a movernos-le dije mientras me paraba del suelo

-¿y qué hay del nombre de free?-pregunto dark

-mmm… que te parece free spirit (espíritu libre)-le sugerí lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-me gusta, entonces ese cera mi nombre. Ahora si vamos-dijo free entusiasmado mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia Ponyville

-solo recuerden, mantengan la calma y no actúen como si conocieran a alguien, tratemos de ser discretos y pasemos desapercibidos, al menos por ahora-dije algo obvio

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, y comenzamos a caminar con confianza en nosotros hacia Ponyville, aunque no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba, sería un suelo hecho realidad pero tendríamos que esforzarnos mucho y conseguir algunas cosas necesarias, un lugar donde quedarnos y algo de dinero para empezar, sería complicado pero no imposible.

La ir entrando en Ponyville, nuestros ánimos iban creciendo poco a poco, nos sentimos muy nerviosos por ver que nos encontraríamos, vimos un pequeño rio con un puente y lo cruzamos, esto era familiar pero no recordaba bien, cuando nos adentrábamos más podíamos ver a varios ponys haciendo lo rutinario, se sentía bien poder verlos y estar entre ellos, al darnos cuenta algunos se fijaban en nosotros pero no era algo importante ya que éramos los nuevos y era más que obvio que nos mirarían de forma extraña. Mientras podíamos observar todo a nuestro alrededor, nos sentíamos muy bien y decidimos tomar un pequeño descanso sentándonos en una banca que estaba muy cerca, cuando nos acercamos pude recordar algo importante.

-¡dark!-dije alarmado

-¿qué?...-pregunto inofensivamente, cuando algo le cayó en cima

-eso-dije mirando lo que tenía arriba de él, que estaba dando algunos saltitos-eh… solo cálmate-le dije al ver como reaccionaria

-¡oh ustedes deben de ser nuevo!-dijo una poni rosada con crin esponjada, nosotros la conocíamos pero ella a nosotros no

-sí, llegamos hace unos minutos-le respondí, mientras veía a dark como estaba prácticamente congelado en el suelo, sabía que él pudo reconocer esa voz y solo esperaba que no se precipitara a hacer alguna locura

-por cierto, eh… podría moverte un poco, creo que estas aplastando a mi amigo-dije de forma gentil

-oh disculpa, mi error-dijo mientras Pinkie ayudaba a parar a dark, sabía que él tenía que controlarse en ese momento o todo sería en vano

Podía notar con solo verlo, la impresión que tenía en sus ojos, la impresión y de seguro que el corazón le palpitaba muy rápidamente, cuando se paró actuó de forma más relajada.

-gracias por la ayuda, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?-aparento inocencia dark

-mi nombre es Pinkie pie, y el de ustedes-nos preguntó igual de alegre y emocionada

-yo me llamo lightning winged, él es soul fire y el que está detrás mío es free spit-le respondí presentándonos

-¡oh, eso me recuerda, tengo que hacerles una gran fiesta de bienvenida!-grito alegre y corrió tan rápido que no pudimos ver a donde fue, prácticamente había desaparecido

-wow eso sí que fue rápido-dije viendo que ya no estaba- aunque me sorprende más que ellas podido resistir dark-dije mientras le llamaba la atención y notaba que estaba sonrojado

-dark responde-dijo free al ver que dark no respondía

-ella… ella…-decía titubeando

-tranquilo, ya tendrás tu oportunidad en el futuro-dije para que se calmara

-ahora sigamos con lo nuestro-dijo free

-sí, voy a volar un poco. Quiero practicar un poco más-dije mientras con algo de esfuerzo tomaba algo de altura, podía ver varios cosas, casi como las recordaba

-¡cuidado!...-pude escuchar antes de que algo se estrellara contra mí, por mi espalda y nos moviéramos varios metros hacia adelante, y cayéramos al suelo, yo caí boca abajo y me dejo casi sin aire. Me dolía mucho casi todo mi cuerpo, seguramente era porque no estaba acostumbrado.

-ah…-gemí del dolor mientras intentaba pararme, pero no lo logre, tenía a alguien enzima mío

-ah, tendrías que tener más cuidado por donde vuelas-dijo una voz que era inconfundible para mi

-¿están bien?-preguntaron free y dark, acercándose a donde nosotros estábamos

-yo sí, ¿y tú?-me pregunto mientras extendió su casco para ayudarme, sin duda esta Pegaso con el pelaje cian y la crin multicolor era Rainbow Dash, aunque tranque de controlarme

-he estado mejor-dije con una sonrisa, tomando su casco para pararme de suelo y estirarme un poco por el dolor

-para la próxima trata de no aparecer de la nada, y espero que este bien. Ya me voy, adiós-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se iba a gran velocidad dejando una espera multicolor detrás de si

-me sorprende que actuaras bien-me dijo free

Suspiro-era lo correcto-le respondí-ahora solo faltas su free, ya veremos como reaccionas-dije, pesando en que de seguro haría lo mismo que nosotros

-jajaja ya verás-dijo muy confiado

Comenzamos a caminar nuevamente por todo Ponyville, la paz y la felicidad que se transmitía al estar allí era inconfundible, simplemente podíamos relajarnos y no actuar de manera extraña y todo iría bien. Cuando pasamos donde estaban todos los puestos de comerciantes, vimos todo lo que se vendía y daba ciertas ganas de comprar algo para comer, pero no teníamos nada de dinero y comenzábamos a tener algo de hambre, aunque tendríamos que aguantar. Mientras caminábamos entre todos los ponis que se encontraban allí, vimos algo que nos llamó la atención, era el puesto de Apple Jack, donde ella se encontraba vendiendo sus manzanas, pasamos cerca y tratamos de no observarla para poder disimular.

-oigan ustedes-dijo ella para que les prestáramos atención, nosotros nos detuvimos en seco y la miramos, por un momento pensé que nos había descubierto

-¿son nuevos por aquí verdad?-nos preguntó inspirando confianza

-sí, llegamos hace poco-le respondí, entendiendo que aun estábamos en incognito

-vengan y tome estas manzanas, son la mejores de Equestria-dijo orgullosa de sus manzanas y dándonos una a cada uno

Nosotros con gusto las aceptamos y les dimos una gran mordida, en verdad eran las mejores de Equestria eran muy deliciosas y jugosas, le agradecimos como era debido y ya con nuestros estómagos satisfechos seguimos caminando y observando todo. Mientras nos acercábamos a sugarcube corner, la pastelería donde trabajaba Pinkie pie, pudimos ver como Fluttershy salía de esta con un pequeño paquete, inmediatamente mire a free y por alguna razón sabía que iba a hacer alguna locura, una gran sonrisa se le formo en el rostro y abrió bien los ojos, solo por precaución coloque una pata delante de él, sin que se diera cuenta, y este empezó a correr pero no llego muy lejos, ya que con mi pata le di un leche golpe en una de las suyas y este callo de asico al suelo.

-free, deja de comer tierra y levántate-dije un poco serio

-¿qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto dark

-el buen free no se pudo controlar, y casi sale corriendo a intentar a hacer algo que nos pudo delatar-dije mientras lo ayudaba a pararse

-si perdón, es que no sé qué paso por mi mente-nos dijo a los dos

-lo sé pero, control ante todo-dije para que recordara lo importante

Después de eso nos quedamos en un parque y esperamos allí, veíamos a los ponis jugar felices, nos alegraba haber ayudado a los unicornios que fueron capturados. Las horas pasaron y pudimos ver el atardecer, no teníamos lugar donde quedarnos y esto sería lo mejor por el momento.

-oigan, donde han estado, la fiesta está a punto de comenzar-dijo Pinkie pie apareciendo de la nada

Nos miramos entre nosotros muy confundidos, pero esto era habitual en Pinkie. Nos paramos a y la seguimos hasta donde era la fiesta, volvimos a sugarcube corner y dentro están todos, ya era de noche y no creímos que esto se alargara mucho, asique esta vez podríamos disfrutar y tratar de conocer mejor a los demás ponis, aunque la excepción era que tuviéramos cuidado al hablar y sobre todo de dar detalles innecesarios.


End file.
